My Bestfriend become my enemy!
by SmexyRawr
Summary: School life!Naru,Hina,& Sasu had been bestfriends longer den anyone new.Secretly,Sasu always have loved hina.But she always have loved & Cared for naru. Will dis break they're friendship? Wat will happen? Well shut the fck and just read! Aha,thank u READ!


_Okay, well, this is my first NaruHina Fanfic. Pls, Be nice! _

_Two things u need to noe abt me: 1.I'mnot good at spelling so pls, don't be mean to me! not good at glamour so I'll try my best to be good at it!_

'_Thinking__'_

"Normal talking"

And if therrs any other I will say it up here!

SmexyRawr: Heyy! Im SmexyRawr! Oh, heres Gaara doing the disclaimer!

Gaara: Hn, Why do I have to do this? Cant The knuckle head do this?

SmexyRawr: Hes too busy with Hinata. Do this or else I will make u and some guy make and become a couple! –Grins evilly-

Gaara: Uhh, I-I… SmexyRawr doesn't not own Naruto or any of the Characters!

SmexyRawr: Okay on with the story!

Chapter One: Fisrt day of school!

Hinata's P.O.V

-In Hinata's Dream-

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, My hime?" Naruto said with a grin.

"I-I love you, Na-Naruto-kun! I always have and now I have the guts to tell you!" Hinata said trying not to stutter. –Blushing bright tomato red-

"Hin-" Naruto was cut off from the sound of the alarm clock.

Hinata had woken up from her dream and had turned off the alarm. She stretched a little thenn, went to the bathroom. As usual, She went to shower, brush her teeth, dry her hair and finally got dressed. Her uniform was a whit button up, with a red tie, and a black, green, and white plaid shirt.

'_I hope today goes well!_' Hinata thought to herself.

She walked down the flights of stairs. As she walked to the dining room, her Imoto-chan ran up and hugged Hinata.

"Good morning, Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi said warmly!

"Good morning, Imoto-chan." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

She saw her father reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Tou-san" Hinata said trying to smile.

"…" No answer.

Hinata had frowned a little until she saw her Neji-Nii-san.

"Good morning, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said with a blush across her face. (To make things clear Hinata and Neji has no relationship!)

"Good morning, Hinata-Sama." Neji said with a smile on his face.

Hinata and Neji finally stopped fighting over the power of the Hyuuga company. They ate together and became real close. They treated each other like brother and sister.

"Hinata-Sama, are we walking together?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded yes. They walked outside and saw how beautiful today was. They walked along until they stopped near a street. They were waiting for Tenten.

"Gawd! That woman is always late! Cant we just leave her!" Neji exclaimed quite annoyed, Though Neji was just hiding his feelings for Tenten.

"Neji-Nii! You noe you like Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed grinning.

"Eh, who told you that? Aha, you wished I liked her!" Neji said arrogantly.

We saw a girl in buns running towards us. Her name is Tenten.

"Sorry, im late guys!" Tenten said quite embaressed.

Normal P.O.V

They talked for a little while until they finally reached school. Konoha High was always so big you can get lost easily! It was a beautiful school though. Hinata finally ditched the couple that kept making lovey dovey faces at each bumped into Naruto.

"Im sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Hinata explained.

"No, its my fault sorry." Naruto said laughing.

They looked at eachother. Hinata blushed. _'Naruto-kun looks so hawt!' __Hinata's inner self started saying._

Naruto blushed a little. _'Hinata looks so cute.' Naruto thought._

"Heyy, Hinata!" A voice from behind her said.

Its was no other thenn, Sasuke. He ran up to hug her. Sasuke used to be an emo bitcch, but he lighten up when he met Hinata. Hinata had turned all red from sasuke's hug. Hinata secretly like both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was also blushing. Naruto just stood therr, JEALOUS!

"Hey, Hinata, I don't get a hug?" Naruto said.

"Um, maybe, maybe not." Hinata teased.

"That's so cold, Hinata."Naruto exclaimed!

"Im just kidding." Hinata said smiling. She hugged him longer thenn, Sasuke.

_So how was it? Pls, Review! Im really scared for bad reviews. So pls be nice!_

_SmexyRawr: So Naruto, Hinata, & Sasuke how did u like the story?_

_Sasuke: I didn't like it._

_SmexyRawr: Wat u didn't like hugging Hinata?___

_Hinata had frowned a little._

_Sasuke: No, Its not like that! –Blushing-_

_SmexyRawr: HA! U do like Hinata!_

_Sasuke and Hinata blushed._

_Naruto: Heyy! You noe im still here!_

_No one cared._

_Naruto: That so mean! –Takes Hinata and runs off somewhere-_

_Sasuke: Heyy, Wait dope! –Runs after him!-_

_SmexyRawr: Ahaha, okay bye bye!_


End file.
